People often find the prospect of moving heavy or large items difficult, if not impossible. For example, people often encounter challenges moving such items while shopping. Consumers or others in a retail environment often have to move products for sale to or from display areas, points of sale, vehicles, homes, and other locations. Dry dog food, for example, is often provided in bulk quantities, with some sacks of dry dog food weighing forty or more pounds. Other items for sale are similarly large, heavy, or cumbersome for a consumer to transport.